Wicked Desires D & D Style
by lovlyangl
Summary: Naughty wicked/wild/erotic/hot one shots on Danny and Don. *SLASH* strong "M" rating. For graphic and erotic scenes. Reviews welcome
1. Jail Cell Lovin'

**Wicked Desires D/F Style**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own Danny Messer nor Don Flack. I just like to play with them. :)**

**.................................................................................................................**

**Little short erotic/naughty/hot/sensual/wild/and wicked one shots on the boys**

**..................................................................................................................**

**Story 1**

**Jail Cell Lovin'**

**........................**

I was working the night shift. Sitting at my desk I thought about Don as I often do at night. Feeling my body suddenly come to life I swear I could smell my partners cologne. Closing my eyes I feel the warm, strong fingers knead my neck. Then I feel his warm heated breath as he whispers near my ear...

_"Danno... __come with me, I need to wickedly love you."_

Taking Donnie's hand he walks me down to holding. Nearing the empty cell he leads me inside and slams my body against the bars. Heat and burning desires fill my mind my partners hands are everywhere. Raising my hands he leaves them to wrap around the bars. Then he admires my body as his fingers strip my buttons.

Watching the dangerous passion on his face, I lower my eyes and see that he is already as excited as I am. I can see his thick cock trying to rupture through his crotch. Now with my chest bare I feel his tongue and teeth scrap across my chest, neck, ear and as he nears my mouth he forces it open with his hot heated tongue.

Hearing my groan escape my lips, Donnie gives me a wicked smile. Leaving me to realize that this was how he wanted me. Burning, flaming, drowning under his control. Oh yes... Donnie knew he was in charge of this little game and I willfully allowed him to sexually seduce me into his dark naughty web of carnal knowledge.

Feeling his tongue stroke a path down my chest to my tightened abs, I feel his fingertips reach for my belt as he slips it from my pants. Standing back now, I hear him crack the belt. Feeling the shudder, as I know what's coming.

_"Over to the bed, now."_ he orders me as I obediently follow. _"Remove you pants and bend over the bed."_ he orders me once more, as I adhere to his wants.

Now over the bed I hear the belt crack within an inch from the bars. Then as I see Don's shadow dance across the wall I notice the belt in the air ready to come down on my ass.

_"Crack."_ went the belt.

Knowing I wasn't allowed to scream I bit into the pillow and waited for the next swat to come. But what I felt instead was warm hands caressing where I had been punished. Feeling my partners body lean over mine as he rained kisses across my back, whispering ...

_"Mm... forgive me Danno. Forgive me for being so rough. But naughty boys need a good gentle smack."_

Still unable to move from the pain that has now become pleasure. I hear my partner drop his pants to the floor. Listening carefully I hear the wrapper open and realize that he is using the solid gold condom tonight. Feeling his hands caress my cheeks as he spreads my orifice wide and plunges two lubed fingers deep inside.

_"Mm... a little tight tonight Danno. This is going to feel good for both of us. My cock is already throbbing to fill your tight ass full."_ whispers Don as he removes his fingers and I feel the cool rush of air between my crack. Knowing what is coming next I feel his strong form lean over me as his hands slide down and entwine with mine. Then I feel it. The first few solid thick inches of my partners cock.

Hearing my groan of pleasure he lowers his lips to my ear and whispers...

_"Ya like that don't you Danno? Ya like my thick wicked cock plunging deep, hitting your P spot as you shoot your cum all over the bed."_

Unable to talk as the flaming passion over takes my soul, as my fingers tighten around his, as he's fucking me hard. Wildly out of control as my orifice stretches wider to allow his balls to slap my ass. God the length, the powerful muscles that are screaming for release. Oh yeah, I feel my ass clench as I cum, pouring my seed all over the holding cell bed at the same time my partner releases into the condom that is wrapped around his cock in my ass.

Both laying pliant, unable to move from the wicked desire we have fed our souls. I hear Donnie whisper...

**"Mm... thank you for the jail cell lovin."**

**End**


	2. Blowin' at high speeds

**Story 2**

**Blowin' at high speeds.**

**.....................................**

Don and Danny were chasing the suspect through the streets. They could see the black sedan as it rounded the corner heading out of town. Feeling the adrenaline rush, Danny felt the sexual excitement of the chase over take him. Just something about his lover driving like a madman with that wicked pissed off look upon his face.

Reaching my hands over to his crotch, I clench his cock and squeeze as he jumps.

_"What the fuck Danno?"_ he yells, as he sees me unclipping his belt, followed by his button on his pants. Then lowering my hand I slide it in releasing his thick juicy cock. Stroking him as he continues to give chase with the suspect. Watching, as I can see the excitement on his face. Oh yeah, he's so erotically charged that he tosses his head back for the briefest of moments.

Concentrating on the road again, I see him grip the steering wheel as he feels my lips wrap around the head of his cock.

_"Aaahh... God damn you Danno. Fuck... oh yeah."_ he groans as he pushes harder on the gas.

Sliding my lips all the way down his thick length, bobbing my head up and down, holding as I suckle. Feeling the head of his cock touch my throat, I Grip his sacs and squeeze, rolling them around my fingers while my mouth continues to play music on his cock.

_"Damn Danno, you're gonna get us killed. But hell partner, what a way to go."_ he yells as his one hand leaves the steering wheel to rest on my head. Gripping my cropped hair he bobs me deeper, telling me without words that he wants me to suck him harder, which means he's nearing his climax.

_"Oh yeah... hell Danno, I'm almost there man."_ he shouts as I feel his cock release and pulsate against my lips. Swallowing his cum I continue to lick and suckle his head, allowing myself the pleasure of each and every last squirt my partner is willing to give me. Bringing my head back up, I rezip his pants and redo his belt as we slam into the suspect forcing him to finally pull over.

Getting out of the car, I hear Don say...

"Ain't nothin' like blowin' at high speeds."

**End.**


	3. Puddin' Bath

**Story 3**

**Puddin' bath  
**

**......................**

Danny arrived at the crime scene with Mac. Looking over the male dead body that was face down in a pool of pudding Danny said...

"What the hell happened, Hawkes?"

"Don't know yet, Danny. They were having male on male wrestling matches in pudding. One of their contestants started grappling with the guy over there. After a few tosses and turns he noticed the guy wasn't moving. That's when they called the police." said Sheldon.

Danny could feel his cock jolt as Sheldon mentioned male on male wrestling. Wondering what it would feel like to wrestle Don in the gooey chocolate. Lost in his thoughts Mac yelled...

"Danny... are you still with us?"

"Huh... oh yeah Mac. Sorry. I'll start processing."

As Danny walked away he looked over at Don. Both feeling the sexual pull they tried to focus on the case. Placing on his rubber boots, Danny heard Mac's cell ring.

"Taylor."

After listening to the one sided conversation, Danny knew he would have to leave him with Don to process.

"Danny... I need to head back with Sheldon. Can you stay with Don and finish processing?" asked Mac.

"No prob Mac. I'll see ya back at the lab later." said Danny feeling his cock swell a little from the thought of being alone with his lover.

Watching as they left Danny went back to processing the scene when he heard the door lock. Looking up, he seen Don stripping off his clothes walking toward him. Standing in one of the pools of pudding that hadn't been used yet, he pointed his finger to Danny as he said...

"Let's go Messer. I wanna wrestle. This male on male bonding has been keepin' me erect for hours. I need ya man."

Kicking off the boots, Danny stripped himself out of his clothes as Don watched him with an erect cock.

"Fuck Danno. You're so hot. Bring that muscled bod over here."

Nearing the pudding, Danny stepped inside as Don grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Rolling in the pudding their game soon became a will of strength of who would have who first."

Sitting on Don, Danny won for the first time.

"Gotchya man. Looks like I get to fuck ya first this time." said Danny. "But before that, I want you to lick all the puddin' off my cock that is nice and thick for ya."

Bringing himself to his knees, Don stroked his tongue down the length of his partners rock hard cock. Swirling his tongue along the head before taking him deep, cleaning off all the chocolate with greed. Not being able to take the pleasure, Danny pulled Don up against his chest and crushed their lips licking all the pudding in and around his mouth and lips.

_"Bend over man."_ said Danny with wickedness.

Bending on all fours, Don turned and seen Danny remove the small tube of lube they carried with them. Placing a huge heap on his cock, he stroked it with his hand till it was fully erect and throbbing. Then placing the head near Don's orifice Danny slid into him with ease.

_"Oh God... Jesus Don, you're so fuckin' tight. God I love how relaxed you are when I fuck ya. Oh shit..."_ said Danny as he plunged with quickened strokes while grabbing Don's sacs. Listening to his grunts Danny slapped his ass and rode him like a jack rabbit in heat. So out of control, as he felt himself ready to squirt. Pulling himself out of his partners ass, he covered his back in his hot cum.

"Turn over man. I wanna suck you off." said Danny still full of need.

Flipping himself over, Don felt Danny's lips take his sac into his mouth while his hand stroked his erect cock. Hearing the pudding slosh against them drove Don over the top as he squirted his cum into the air, watching as it landed in the pudding.

Smiling with pure satisfaction, Danny and Don rinsed themselves off with the hose. Then using a couple of clean towels they dried off and dressed. Making sure everything was I order. They unlocked the door and left the scene as Danny said...

"Well Donnie, that was one hell of a **puddin' bath**."

Laughing Don just had to agree.

**End.**

**.......................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.:)**


	4. Roller Coaster Lovin'

**Story 4**

**"Roller Coaster Lovin' for two"**

**.........................................**

The team decided to take a break from work. Heading over to Six Flags for the day Danny and Don headed off on their own.

"What first Danno?" asked Don.

"Hm... the roller coaster. The nice long one," he winked with his tongue sticking out.

"You're naughty Dan. Why do I get a feelin' this is gonna be more then a ride?" asked Don as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hah... let's go pal. It's a long wait." said Danny.

Waiting in line Don was getting thirsty. It had been an hour and still they were only a quarter of the way to the front.

"I'm going to get us a drink, Dan." I'll be right back.

Coming back with the drink, they continued to wait.

Two hours later they had finally made it to the front of the line.

"You know... I can't believe this Danno. We wasted almost half the mornin' for one ride." Don complained.

"Look at it this way Donnie. I'll be worth it, man." winked Danny as they took the very back seat.

Once they were buckled in and the coaster started moving Danny took his hand and slid it deep into Don's shorts reaching his shaft.

"Oh chirst, Danno. So this is why you asked me to wear elastic waist." groaned Don as he felt the warmth of his partners hand stroke him deep.

Taking his own hand Don slid his hand down the front of Danny's shorts. Wrapping his thick fingers around him, he heard Danny moan his name.

Turning his head to face Don, he touched their lips tracing with their tongues, as their hands continued to stroke, rub, caress their cocks. Taking their kiss deeper, they dueled their tongues wickedly within each others mouth.

Stroking with long sensual strokes they reached the top and as the coaster went down the drop, Danny and Don went wild.

"Oh God... fuck Donnie, this is so frickin' hot," he yelled as he felt his climax take flight.

Feeling Danny squeeze him tighter with deep erotic pressure, Don tossed his head back and screamed Danny's name over the next drop pouring his cum onto his hand.

Hearing Don's scream, brought on Danny's own climax and as they reached the last drop Don gave him one deep sensual pull as he climaxed with brute force, leaving Danny's cock to pulsate as his cum soaked Don's hand.

With the coaster coming to a stop. Don passed Danny some napkins.

"Only you man." said Danny.

"What? Only me, what?" asked Don.

"Only you would carry wet ones in your pocket." he said.

Laughing they walked over to the next ride as Danny said...

"That was frickin' hot though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah man. It was. **Roller coaster lovin" for two."**

**End**.

**....................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


End file.
